


Tradition

by AnaNovak (mxrvelled)



Series: Castiel's Summer Wishlist [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Adopted, Castiel is Dean Winchester's Son, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, Gen, Jess is so Helpful, Jess is the Greatest, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Nonbinary Angels, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Castiel, nonbinary Castiel, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvelled/pseuds/AnaNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday night, which means that tradition will be upheld: just like on all other Saturday nights, the two Winchester families convene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

“Daddy, what time are they coming over?” Castiel demanded eagerly, for the third time today. At twelve years old, the boy still hadn’t figured out the art of patience.  
Dean sighed (patiently, in contrast) and answered (for the third time today), “They’re coming at six, Cas. Just like always.”  
This had been a tradition of theirs for years, even since before Cas had been adopted. On Saturday nights each week, Sam’s and Dean’s families got together for dinner. In the past few years, Dean couldn’t remember a single time this tradition hadn’t been fulfilled. Now, it was Saturday night, and Sam, Jess, and Samandriel were coming over in just a few hours.  
“Here’s an idea, Cas,” Dean proposed, to take the boy’s mind off of his impatience, “Let’s go get you dressed now. Try out some of that new makeup of yours.”  
“Yeah!” Cas exclaimed, his mind now entirely focused on this new idea as he turned to run off to his bedroom. Dean followed him into the room to find Castiel rifling through drawers.  
“What’cha gonna wear?” Dean asked, sitting on the bed. Cas hmm-ed softly, frowning as he looked through the drawers. After some time, he’d selected a white tee shirt, a pair of heather-grey cropped leggings, and a violet tutu. Dean laughed- this tulle tutu was one of the boy’s favorite pieces to wear when Sam’s side of the family came over.  
Sam and Jess both accepted Castiel’s interest in cross-dressing, which Dean thanked his lucky stars for. In fact, it was Jess who’d first taught Cas the basics of makeup application, as well as guiding Dean on how to help him choose colors and products.  
“This!” Cas said proudly, showing the selected outfit to Dean. Dean admired how easily the boy blended feminine and masculine styles- with his coloring, almost anything looked good on him, but he truly did make everything work.  
“Looks good, buddy,” Dean said, smiling. Cas ran off to change into the chosen outfit, and returned to the room wearing the outfit he’d selected.  
Cas grinned and stood proudly, showing off the outfit. “How do I look?” he asked.  
“You look pretty, baby,” Dean appraised with a smile.  
The eleven year-old bounced over to his dresser, where his bag of makeup supplies he’d collected sat. He rifled through before grabbing a brush and a palette of pale pink eyeshadow. Gripping the brush very deliberately, Castiel applied a dusting of eyeshadow as Jess had taught him, then returned the makeup to the bag. He selected the three lip shades Dean had bought him yesterday and brought them over to Dean.  
“Which one?” he asked, looking up at Dean, his bright blue eyes eager. The man appraised the colors for a moment, comparing the colors of the lipsticks with the color of Castiel’s tutu, before pointing at the nude shade.  
“That one, I think,” Dean said, and Cas nodded seriously.  
Cas took the lipstick back to the mirror at his dresser and replaced the others in the bag before meticulously applying the lipstick. When he turned back to show off the new lipstick shade, Dean grinned.  
Cas bounced back over to Dean and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a pale print of nude lipstick. “Daddy, can you do my nails for me?” he asked eagerly.  
Dean chuckled and nodded. The doing of nails was another thing he was glad he’d had Jess around to teach him. “Sure, baby,” he affirmed, “What color?”  
The boy ran back to his cosmetics bag and selected a purple nail polish bottle that matched his tutu. Dean admired the boy’s ability to match colors, which he suspected far exceeded the ability of other boys his age to do the same.  
Castiel presented the color to Dean and said, “How about this one?”  
Dean nodded and stood up, leading the boy back to the kitchen. He got a paper towel to lay down on the kitchen table, and sat down at the table next to Cas. Castiel laid his hands on the paper towel, his fingers splayed wide.  
Carefully, Dean painted the boy’s nails the vibrant purple color he’d chosen. It was a pretty color, and it went very well with the color of Castiel’s tutu. After two coats of the purple polish, Cas lifted his hands to admire his newly-painted nails and he grinned.  
Once his nails had dried, there were only a few minutes until Sam, Jess, and Samandriel arrived. Eight-year-old Samandriel and eleven-year-old Castiel were great friends as well as cousins; Dean had to grin, thinking of how the boys interacted. Both boys were intelligent and mature beyond their age, and they had a lot in common. Samandriel had picked up on Castiel’s interest in makeup, though Jess had determined him too young to wear anything but lip gloss and nail polish.  
After deeming his nails dry, Cas ran up to Dean and hugged him tight, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean picked him up, swinging him around as he hugged him. Once Dean put him down, Castiel showed off his violet nails and grinned, “Thanks, Daddy.”  
“You’re welcome, Cas,” Dean said with a smile, admiring the nails. He had to admit he was becoming proud of his skill at doing Castiel’s nails; in the few years since Jess had first started trying to teach him, he’d become rather adept at it.  
Finally, there was a knock at the door. Castiel leaped up to answer the door, Dean close on his heels. Samandriel bounced in first with only a quick, “Hi, Uncle Dean!” before he ran off with Cas.  
Then there were Sam and Jess. Jess looked gorgeous, as always, and Sam looked- well, Sam looked like Sam, his hair seemingly even longer than last week. Dean couldn't help but grin when he saw that Jess had brought a homemade warm apple pie- she knew very well his soft spot for apple pie.  
And lo-and-behold, the Saturday night Winchester tradition commenced as it had for so many Saturdays before.


End file.
